staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Czerwca 2007
TVP 1 06:00 Warto kochać (50/79) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2006 06:50 Smaki polskie - magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę - program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie - magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Pettson i Findus (10): Królewska wizyta - serial animowany, Niemcy 2002 08:30 Były sobie odkrycia: Galileusz - serial animowany, Francja 1992 08:55 Ziarno - program dla młodzieży 09:25 Siódme niebo 6 (17): Gołosłowność - serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 10:10 Kadra 2012 - magazyn 10:30 89 PLUS - magazyn 10:50 Kogutto (26) - program muzyczny 11:15 Siedmiu wspaniałych 2 (13): Obsesja - serial przygodowy, USA 1999 12:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą: Grillowanie na ekranie - magazyn 12:30 Kazimierzowskie granie - reportaż 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Od przedszkola do Opola: Robert Rozmus - program rozrywkowy 13:50 Z miłością nie wygrasz - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2001 15:20 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Europy - Monachium 2007 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku - magazyn 17:30 Sąsiedzi: Ofiary szlachetności - serial komediowy 18:00 Śmiechu warte (591) - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Dwie strony medalu (61) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18:55 Wieczorynka: Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda (11): Ogryzek Donalda - serial animowany, USA 1982 19:30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę: Dom dusz - dramat obyczajowy, Dania/Niemcy/USA 1993 23:00 Męska rzecz...: Czerwony smok - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2002 01:05 Kino nocnych marków: Jekyll + Hyde - horror, USA 2006 02:30 La Scala na Pradze: Ludwig van Beethoven "IX Symfonia d-moll op.125" - koncert 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Echa Panoramy 06:50 Dwójka dzieciom: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (18): Pod piramidami - serial animowany, Polska 07:00 Spróbujmy razem - magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:25 Opowieście Kontaktowe (XVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Kontakt - Toruń 2007) - reportaż 07:55 M jak miłość (506) - serial obyczajowy 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką 10:40 Mała gejsza - film dokumentalny, W.Brytania 2005 11:35 Egzamin z życia 5 (84, 85) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:20 Nie ma cudów (6-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, W.Brytania 2002 14:00 Familiada (1416) - teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy (874): Testament na czarną godzinę - serial obyczajowy 15:05 Smaczne Go! - magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Festiwal Zaczarowanej Piosenki im. Marka Grechuty (1) - finał 16:55 Wielki poker (14) - teleturniej 17:50 Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama, Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić: Luz blues - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki: Hrabi Dracula (1) - program satyryczny 21:00 Mocne kino: Smakosz 2 - horror, USA 2003 22:45 Festiwal Kapel i Śpiewaków Ludowych 22:50 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 23:00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 23:30 Na Rynek marsz: 10. Międzynarodowy Mityng w chodzie sportowym - kronika 23:35 Operacja "Kod DP" (2-ost.) - film sensacyjny, Francja 2005 01:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (8/32) - serial kryminalny, USA 1990 02:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:15 Cudowne lata - serial obyczajowy reż. Beth Hillshafer, Tom Moore, USA 1988 08:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 09:15 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:45 Wampirek - film przygodowy reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Jonathan Lipnicki, Richard E. Grant, Jim Carter, Alice Krige, Pamela Gidley, Tommy Hinkley, Anna Popplewell USA 2000 12:45 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Radość życia - program Fundacji Polsat 15:45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 16:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz: Bułgaria - Polska 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 13 posterunek - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Ślesicki, Polska 1997 20:00 Wianki 2007 - koncert 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie koncertu) 22:15 Solaris - dramat SF reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. George Clooney, Natascha McElhone, Jeremy Davies, Viola Davis USA 2002 00:20 Bogowie i potwory - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bill Condon, wyk. Ian McKellen, Brendan Fraser, Lynn Redgrave, Lolita Davidovich Wlk. Brytania 1998 02:15 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05:55 Telesklep 07:35 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Stawka większa niż życie: Akcja "Liść dębu" - serial wojenny odc. 11/12 reż. Janusz Morgenstern, Polska 1966 12:10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 830-833 Polska 2003 14:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Ale mi się upiekło - magazyn kulinarny 17:15 Piłka nożna: Mecz Gwiazdy TVN - Reprezentacja Sejmu RP 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Strajk - serial komediowy odc. 32 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 20:35 W rytmie hip-hopu - film obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Julia Stiles Sean Patrick Thomas Kerry Washington Fredro Starr USA 2001 22:50 Kryminalni: Amnezja - serial kryminalny odc. 54 reż. Piotr Wereśniak, Ryszard Zatorski, Polska 2004 23:55 Człowiek z blizną - film sensacyjny reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Al Pacino, Steven Bauer, Michelle Pfeiffer, Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio USA 1983 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.50 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.10 Automobilizm: Rajdowe MP - rajd Polski 06.35 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 07.00 Kolarstwo: Proliga 2007 - wyścig dookoła Polski 07.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram. tv - magazyn 11.00 Sztukateria - magazyn 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Zasady gry (1) - serial kom. 12.30 Sprawa sercowa - komedia, USA 1998 14.35 Sposób użycia (1) - serial komediowy 15.05 Siatkówka: Liga Światowa - mecz Francja - Włochy 17.10 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17.50 Porwane narzeczone - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2004 19.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn 19.30 Drogówka - magazyn 20.05 Drugie wcielenie - komedia, USA 2001 22.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.10 Modelki - reality show 00.20 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.50 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.20 Winny czy niewinny (14) - serial dokumentalny 02.15 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.45 Drogówka - magazyn 03.10 Kolarstwo: ProLiga 2001 - wyścig dookoła Polski 03.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn 03.55 Sztukateria - magazyn 04.15 TV Market - magazyn 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 708; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 709; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 710; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 711; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 712; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Święta wojna - (256) Ostaniec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się .... ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Sto minut wakacji - odc. 1; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzembowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 58; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Laureaci Nowej tradycji - Kapela Buki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Balearów (177); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 288 Komplikacje; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Lwów jest wszędzie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Podziemia Polski - W cieniu olbrzyma.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Duże dzieci - 32; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... - Polonijnym biznesie z Patem Quinn (wicegubernatorem Stanu Illinois); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Biznes i biznesmen; program prof.Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Szkoły polskie w Niemczech; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 461; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ono (Ono); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Koncert urodzinowy TVP Kultura - Janusz Strobel i jego goście; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Fabryka śmiechu - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 461; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 5 - Chomikowanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ono (Ono); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Podziemia Polski - W cieniu olbrzyma.; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 22; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 56; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 57; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Tadeusz Jarski - Jarzembowski; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Koncert Jana Garbarka ze Szczecina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Widok z okolic Morskiego Oka - Wojciech Gerson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Absolwenci (Grow or go); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 XXIX Festiwal Jazz nad Odrą - Funky Groove i Zbigniew Namysłowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 50-lecie polskiej szkoły filmowej - Pasażerka; dramat psychologiczny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Międzynarodowy Konkurs Wokalny im. Stanisława Moniuszki 2007 - Finaliści (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 40, 30, 20 i 10 lat temu - Bikiniarze, zetempowcy, chuligani i bigbitowcy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Miasteczko Celebration (Celebration); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Wokół debiutów filmowych - debata w TVP Kultura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Korzenie kultury - Szekspir w noc świętojańską cz. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Sen Nocy Letniej; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Korzenie kultury - Szekspir w noc świętojańską cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Sen nocy letniej (Midsummer night's dream); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Podejrzani (Usual Suspects); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Rytm to jest to (Rhytm is it); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Strefa - Sztuka Ekranowana odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Matplaneta; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:25 Kino nocne - Pupendo (Pupendo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wojciech Młynarski w recitalu "Róbmy swoje" - 30 lat cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 14:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Gen. Karaszewicz - Tokarzewski; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kontrowersje - Ojciec Założyciel II Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kulisy III RP - Rozwiązanie PZPR; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 lat temu - żywią i bronią; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ciernie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Siła bezsilnych - Nie rzucim ziemi... opór przed kolektywizacją; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:13 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 32; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Etniczne klimaty - Zachować tę iskierkę historii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na weekend 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:03 Było, nie minęło - Było... nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Reportaż Trójki - Dar Obecności - Dzień Papieski w Zamościu.; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 77; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:52 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Pod Tatrami 17:00 Okiem kamery 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Bez krawata - Krakowski Salon Polityczny 19:00 Puchar w skokach narciarskich na igelicie - Zakopane 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Speed 2 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:27 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:42 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:27 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:52 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kurier; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:51 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:45 Na osi 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 We dwoje - rozrywka 09:35 Nie ma sprawy (28/44) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 10:35 Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - film przygodowy, USA 1953 13:00 Dwóch i pół (15/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 13:30 Dwóch i pół (16/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2003 14:00 Na osi 14:35 Druga twarz - reality show 15:45 Zbrodnie Nowego Jorku (3/8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 16:45 Ucieczka do zwycięstwa - film wojenny, USA 1981 19:10 Karen Sisco (4/10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 20:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Europejskie wakacje - komedia, USA 1985 22:10 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 00:30 Nocne igraszki - rozrywka Polsat Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Japonia - USA 09:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Kanada - Brazylia 11:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Korea Południowa - Finlandia 13:30 Kolarstwo kobiet Wyścig Dookoła Polski 14:30 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 15:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 15:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - mecz Bułgaria - Polska 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Liga Światowa - studio 19:00 Boks Gala Grupy Sauerlanda 00:30 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy TVN 24 06:00 Skrót filmowy 06:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 07:00 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny - wywiad 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:10 Sondaż 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:40 Firma - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Skrót filmowy 00:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:05 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:40 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Skrót filmowy 04:10 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Skrót filmowy 05:15 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 15:30 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 16:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 20:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:30 Szkoła szybkiej jazdy - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 21:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Siła ognia - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Turbo granie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 9 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Bolesław Śmiały - film historyczny reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Jerzy Zelnik, Jerzy Kaliszewski, Maria Ciesielska Polska 1972 11:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 12:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:35 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 13:10 Grzech śmiertelny - thriller reż. Bradford May, wyk. Christopher Reeve, Roxann Dawson, Francis Guinan, Weston McMillan USA 1992 15:10 Miasta świata: Kair - cykl dokumentalny 16:00 Beata - film obyczajowy reż. Anna Sokołowska, wyk. Pola Raksa, Marian Opania, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka Polska 1964 18:00 Bez pardonu: Złe nowiny - serial kryminalny odc. 8/22 USA 2000 19:00 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Wspaniały XX wiek - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 reż. Scott Popjes, Steven Vosburgh, USA 2000 21:10 Śmierć w raju - film sensacyjny reż. Yvonne McKay, wyk. John Bach, Michele Amas, Desmond Kelly, Fiona Mogridge Nowa Zelandia 1997 23:05 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:40 Bez pardonu: Złe nowiny - serial kryminalny odc. 8/22 USA 2000 00:40 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 02:00 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:30 Taaaka ryba: Gwiazdy w Taaakiej rybie - magazyn wędkarski 03:00 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:30 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:30 Pod prąd: Ryszard Broński - program publicystyczny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:30 Martha: Patti LaBelle - talk show odc. 53 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 09:40 Na słodko 2: Wiórki kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 10:05 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 10:35 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 11:05 Sposób na przyjęcie: Premierowy raut - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 11:30 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 12:00 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 12:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Grecja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:00 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 13:30 Zabawa w gotowanie: Pomarańczowe akordeony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 13:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 14:10 Kuchnia Billa: Gotujemy dla dwojga - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 14:40 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Zioła o świeżym aromacie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 15:10 Dania w pół godziny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 15:35 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 13 16:20 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 14 17:30 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 17:55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 18:20 Street Cafe: Japonia - Kioto i Osaka - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Wlk. Brytania 2005 18:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 19:30 Surfing po menu 3: Esperance - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8/24 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Namibii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:30 Lody: Niekończąca się przyjemność - film dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Susan Gray, wyk. Włochy 2005 21:30 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Przedmiot umowy - serial komediowy odc. 3 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Zwykła kelnerka - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Anna Levine, Jamie Harris, Louise Lasser, Robert Modica USA/Francja/Włochy 2000 00:05 Otwarcie wkrótce: Provence 2 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 Kanada 2001 00:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 00:55 Bosonoga Contessa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 01:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Premierowy raut - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 12 01:45 Para w kuchni: Tarta tatin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 02:15 Telesprzedaż 03:05 Słodki drań: Podbój Europy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:30 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 09:15 Port lotniczy '77 - film katastroficzny reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Christopher Lee, James Stewart, Olivia de Havilland USA 1977 11:05 Maria - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Juliette Binoche, Forest Whitaker, Matthew Modine, Heather Graham Włochy/Francja/USA 2005 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 13:05 Ikonoklaści - Zellweger i Amanpour - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 14:05 Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 57 Japonia 2005 14:40 Elton John - The Red Piano w Las Vegas - koncert 15:40 Piłka nożna: Mecz oldbojów: FC Polska - Real Madryt 18:20 7 krasnoludków - Historia prawdziwa - komedia reż. Sven Unterwaldt Jr., wyk. Cosma Shiva Hagen, Otto Waalkes, Heinz Hoenig, Mirco Nontschew Niemcy 2004 20:00 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 22:10 Noc krótkiego metrażu - filmy krótkometrażowe 01:15 Gdzie leży prawda - thriller reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Colin Firth, Alison Lohman, David Hayman Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 2005 03:00 Monachium - dramat polityczny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Eric Bana, Daniel Craig, Ciarán Hinds, Mathieu Kassovitz Polska 2004 05:40 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne CANAL+ Film 06:05 Słona miłość - film dokumentalny reż. Lin Sutherland, wyk. Australia 2005 07:00 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 07:45 Deser Głosiciel prawdy - film krótkometrażowy 08:00 Poirot: Po pogrzebie - film kryminalny reż. Maurice Phillips, wyk. David Suchet, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine James, Anna Calder-Marshall Wlk. Brytania 2005 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2002 10:55 Troje do pary - komediodramat reż. Anand Tucker, wyk. Steve Martin, Claire Danes, Jason Schwartzman, Bridgette Wilson USA/Szwajcaria/Wlk. Brytania 2005 12:35 Brylanty pani Zuzy - dramat kryminalny reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, Ryszarda Hanin, Edmund Fetting, Halina Golanko, Maciej Englert Polska 1972 13:55 Siła i honor - dramat obyczajowy reż. George Tillman jr, wyk. Robert De Niro, Cuba Gooding jr, Charlize Theron, Aunjanue Ellis, Hal Holbrook, Michael Rapaport, Powers Boothe USA 2000 16:00 Legenda Zorro - film przygodowy reż. Martin Campbell, wyk. Antonio Banderas, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Nick Chinlund, Michael Emerson USA 2005 18:10 No to pięknie! - komediodramat reż. Cécile Telerman, wyk. Mathilde Seigner, Anne Parillaud, Judith Godreche, Mathias Mlekuz Francja/Belgia 2005 20:00 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Filip Renč, wyk. Marek Vaąut, Miroslav Donutil, Zuzana Kanócz, Simona Staąová Czechy 2005 21:40 Hooligans - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lexi Alexander, wyk. Elijah Wood, Charlie Hunnam, David Alexander, Claire Forlani Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 23:35 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Franco, Sophia Myles, Rufus Sewell, David O'Hara Niemcy/Czechy/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:40 Jak być sobą - komediodramat reż. David O. Russell, wyk. Jason Schwartzman, Isabelle Huppert, Dustin Hoffman, Lily Tomlin USA/Niemcy 2004 03:25 Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 05:00 Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni - dramat wojenny reż. Marc Rothemund, wyk. Julia Jentsch, Fabian Hinrichs, Johanna Gastdorf, Gerald Alexander Held Niemcy 2005 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 08:30 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 10:00 Wizje - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Baker, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Austria 2004 11:35 Mr. & Mrs. Smith - komedia sensacyjna reż. Doug Liman, wyk. Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Vince Vaughn, Adam Brody USA 2005 13:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:10 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 14:40 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany reż. Stephen Hillenburg, wyk. USA 2004 16:10 Król wzgórza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Soderbergh, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Jeroen Krabbé, Lisa Eichhorn, Karen Allen USA 1993 18:00 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 20:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz oldbojów: FC Polska - Real Madryt 22:35 Arsene Lupin - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Paul Salome, wyk. Romain Duris, Kristin Scott Thomas, Pascal Greggory, Eva Green Francja/ Włochy/ Hiszpania/ USA 2004 00:50 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa - podsumowanie sezonu 2006/2007 02:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA: Mecz Chicago Sky - Washington Mystics 04:10 Odliczanie - film sensacyjny reż. Jewgienij Lawrientiew, wyk. Aleksiej Makarow, Wiaczesław Razbiegajew, Louise Lombard, Jegor Pozenko Rosja 2004 HBO 06:30 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 08:05 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna reż. Richard Janes, wyk. Matthew Rhys, Kate Ashfield, Tom Chambers, Tony Haygarth Hiszpania 2004 10:00 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat reż. James L. Brooks, wyk. Nick Nolte, Whittni Wright, Albert Brooks, Joely Richardson USA 1994 11:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 12:25 Drugie wcielenie - komedia reż. Joey Travolta, wyk. Lee Majors, Derek Hamilton, Barry Corbin, Reginald VelJohnson USA 2002 13:55 Kamerdyner - komedia reż. Gary Sinyor, wyk. Tom Green, Brooke Shields, Genevieve Buechner, Benjamin B. Smith USA/ Kanada/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 15:25 Tommy Riley - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eddie O'Flaherty, wyk. J.P. Davis, Eddie Jones, Christina Chambers, Diane Tayler USA 2005 17:15 Gra ich życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Wes Bentley, Jay Rodan, Gerard Butler, John Rhys-Davies USA 2005 18:55 Premiera Lassie - film familijny reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Samantha Morton, Peter O'Toole, Hester Odgers, Gerry O'Brien Francja/USA/Irlandia 2005 20:35 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 22:00 HBO bez cenzury Wojownik - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Bławut, wyk. Polska 2007 23:25 Deklaracja - thriller reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Michael Caine, Alan Bates, Tilda Swinton, Jeremy Northam Kanada/Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2003 01:20 Tulipany - film obyczajowy reż. Jacek Borcuch, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Tadeusz Pluciński, Małgorzata Braunek Polska 2004 02:50 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alice Wu, wyk. Joan Chen, Jessica Hecht, Michelle Krusiec, Lynn Chen USA 2004 04:25 Lassie - film familijny reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Samantha Morton, Peter O'Toole, Hester Odgers, Gerry O'Brien Francja/USA/Irlandia 2005 HBO 2 06:30 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 08:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08:40 Antoni, Boży wojownik - film biograficzny reż. Antonello Belluco, wyk. Andrea Ascolese, Giovanni Capalbo, Eleonora Daniele, Paolo de Vita Włochy 2006 10:20 Derby - film familijny reż. Bob Clark, wyk. David Charvet, Joanne Vannicola, Len Cariou, Darren McGavin USA 1995 12:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:15 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont - komediodramat reż. Dan Ireland, wyk. Joan Plowright, Rupert Friend, Zoe Tapper, Anna Massey USA/Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:00 Kontrakt przedmałżeński - komedia romantyczna reż. Shiraz Jafri, wyk. Sunil Malhotra, Lisa Ray, Kal Penn, Asrani USA 2004 17:35 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 19:20 Sky High - komedia przygodowa reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Michael Angarano, Kurt Russell, Kelly Preston, Danielle Panabaker USA 2005 21:00 Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Casey Affleck, Liv Tyler, Mary Kay Place, Seymour Cassel USA 2005 22:30 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 00:05 Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 00:55 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Pat Holden, wyk. Chris Klein, Brendan Fehr, Chandra West, Craig Fairbrass Kanada/USA 2005 02:25 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 03:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 04:20 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 12:10 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 6 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 13:10 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:05 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 16:05 Randka w ciemno - komedia reż. Juan Calvo, wyk. Paz Vega, Santi Millán, Constantino Romero, Santiago Segura Hiszpania 2004 17:45 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 19:40 Polubić czy poślubić - komedia romantyczna reż. Andy Tennant, wyk. Matthew Perry, Salma Hayek, Jon Tenney, Tomas Milian USA 1997 21:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2006 22:25 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 23:50 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 01:20 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 66 01:50 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2006 02:15 Odkrycie profesora Krippendorfa - komedia reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Jenna Elfman, Natasha Lyonne, Gregory Smith USA 1998 Cinemax 06:00 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 08:05 Kawalkada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steve Suissa, wyk. Titoff, Marion Cotillard, Richard Bohringer, Bérénice Bejo Francja 2005 09:35 Zabawna dama - komedia reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Barbra Streisand, James Caan, Omar Sharif, Roddy McDowall USA 1975 11:55 Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - komedia obyczajowa reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Anjelica Huston, Martin Landau, Woody Allen USA 1989 13:40 61* - dramat obyczajowy reż. Billy Crystal, wyk. Barry Pepper, Joe Buck, Thomas Jane, Paul Borghese USA 2001 15:50 Ludzkie smutki - komedia obyczajowa reż. William Moreing, wyk. Rachel Leigh Anderson, Suzanne Bouchard, Ken Boynton, George Catalano USA 2002 17:55 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 22:10 Zakazany owoc Lubieżna gra - film erotyczny reż. Antonio Adamo, wyk. Nikki Andersson, Laura Angel, Cynthya Brons, Sophie Evans Włochy 2000 23:40 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 01:20 Między jawą a snem - komedia romantyczna reż. Alfonso Albacete, David Menkes, wyk. Carmen Maura, Alex Brendemühl, Manuel Manquina, Thierry Lhermitte Hiszpania 2004 03:05 Paragraf 22 - komedia wojenna reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Alan Arkin, Anthony Perkins, Jon Voight, Paula Prentiss USA 1970 05:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Wesela - magazyn filmowy 05:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Bruce Willis, Arnold Rifkin - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 07:45 X, Y, Zet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Michael Caine, Susannah York, Margaret Leighton Wlk. Brytania 1972 09:30 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 11:10 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Filmy o wakacjach - magazyn filmowy 11:35 Kłamstwa mojego taty - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ján Kadár, wyk. Yossi Yadin, Jeff Lynas, Len Birman, Marilyn Lightstone Polska 1974 13:15 Pamiętasz mnie? - komedia reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Imelda Staunton, Rik Mayall, Robert Lindsay, Natalie Walter USA 1997 14:40 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 16:15 Za cenę marzeń - komediodramat reż. Carlos Iglesias, wyk. Carlos Iglesias, Javier Gutiérrez, Nieve de Medina, Isabel Blanco Hiszpania 2006 18:10 X, Y, Zet - dramat obyczajowy reż. Brian G. Hutton, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Michael Caine, Susannah York, Margaret Leighton Wlk. Brytania 1972 20:00 Kwaśny smak brzoskwini - film obyczajowy reż. Craig Monahan, wyk. Hugo Weaving, Jacqueline McKenzie, Emma Lung, Matthew Le Nevez Australia 2004 22:00 Ćpuny - film obyczajowy reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Nick Stahl, Summer Phoenix, Aaron Paul, Brittney Irvin USA 2002 23:45 Przepiórki w płatkach róży - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alfonso Arau, wyk. Lumi Cavazos, Marco Leonardi, Regina Torné, Mario Iván Martínez Meksyk 1992 01:35 Hunter: Powrót - film kryminalny reż. Jefferson Kibbee, wyk. Fred Dryer, Stepfanie Kramer, Gregory Scott Cummins, Jolene Andersen USA 2003 03:00 Ruby - dramat polityczny reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Danny Aiello, Sherilyn Fenn, Frank Orsatti, David Duchovny USA/ Japonia 1992 04:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Burt Reynolds - magazyn filmowy 05:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Dziewczyny - magazyn filmowy Ale Kino! 08:00 ostatni seans Spekulant - thriller reż. James Dearden, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Anna Friel, Yves Beneyton, Betsy Brantley Wlk. Brytania 1999 09:50 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, Nancy Marchand USA/ Niemcy 1995 12:05 Kowboj z Szanghaju - western komediowy reż. Tom Dey, wyk. Jackie Chan, Owen Wilson, Lucy Liu, Brandon Merrill USA 2000 14:00 Ed i jego zmarła matka - czarna komedia reż. Jonathan Wacks, wyk. Steve Buscemi, Miriam Margolyes, Jon Gries, John Glover Hongkong 1992 15:40 ale krótkie! Daniel Greaves - błyskotliwe animacje - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:15 Miłość i śmierć na Long Island - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Kwietniowski, wyk. John Hurt, Jason Priestley, Fiona Loewi, Sheila Hancock Kanada/Wlk. Brytania 1997 17:55 Frantic - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, Alexandra Stewart USA 1988 20:00 Umrzeć ze śmiechu - komedia reż. Peter Chelsom, wyk. Oliver Platt, Jerry Lewis, Lee Evans, Leslie Caron Wlk. Brytania/USA 1995 22:15 Szósty zmysł - thriller reż. M. Night Shyamalan, wyk. Bruce Willis, Haley Joel Osment, Olivia Williams, Toni Collette USA 1999 00:10 Lot "Intrudera" - film wojenny reż. John Milius, wyk. Danny Glover, Willem Dafoe, Brad Johnson, Rosanna Arquette USA 1991 02:05 Nędzne psy - thriller reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Susan George, Peter Vaughan, T.P. McKenna Wlk. Brytania/ USA 1971 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Proszę słonia - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Kochajmy straszydła - film animowany 08:55 Bajki Wędrówki Pyzy - serial animowany 09:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:25 Seans w Iluzjonie Fredek uszczęśliwia świat - komedia reż. Zbigniew Ziembiński, wyk. Loda Halama, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Karolina Lubieńska, Tadeusz Wesołowski Polska 1936 10:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii 10:55 Seans. Poprawka z historii Do krwi ostatniej - dramat wojenny odc. 2 ost. reż. Jerzy Hoffman, wyk. Jerzy Trela, Marek Lewandowski, Anna Dymna, Jacek Zajdler Polska 1978 12:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii PKF 44/93 - Lot do Polski 12:50 Seans. Poprawka z historii Pergamin konfederacji warszawskiej 1573 - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Królikiewicz, wyk. Polska 1982 13:20 Rodzina do kina 13:25 Rodzina do kina Sposób na wakacje Bolka i Lolka - film animowany reż. Bronisław Zeman, wyk. Polska 1986 14:40 Rodzina do kina Legendy mówią prawdę - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Bochenek, wyk. Polska 1961 15:00 Rodzina do kina W dorzeczu Nidy - film dokumentalny reż. Henryk Kucharzuk, wyk. Polska 1975 15:20 Seans sensacji 15:25 Seans sensacji Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 17:10 Seans sensacji Szmery - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Skalski, wyk. Polska 1988 17:25 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska 17:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Wypowiedź: Ewa Dałkowska 17:50 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Kobieta z prowincji - film obyczajowy reż. Andrzej Barański, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Ryszarda Hanin, Wiesław Wójcik Polska 1985 19:35 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Ewa Dałkowska Ładny dzień - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Polska 1988 20:00 Seans sensacji 20:05 Seans sensacji Przemytnicy - film obyczajowy reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Henryk Bista, Janusz Gajos, Joachim Lamża, Bożena Dykiel Polska 1984 21:45 Seans sensacji Ku szczytom tatrzańskim - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1985 22:05 Seans sensacji Śladami Byrcynowych wspominków - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Riesser, wyk. Polska 1962 22:30 KinOFFteka 22:35 KinOFFteka Na czatach - etiuda filmowa reż. Ben Talar, wyk. Piotr Jędrzejek, Barbara Kurzaj, Dominik Nowak Polska 2006 23:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 23:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Siekierezada - dramat obyczajowy reż. Witold Leszczyński, wyk. Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Benoit, Iga Cembrzyńska Polska 1985 00:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Bieszczadzkie sylwetki - film dokumentalny reż. Zbigniew Raplewski, wyk. Polska 1977 01:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Wieś Godki - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Skurski, wyk. Polska 1987 01:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje Przenikanie z ważką - film dokumentalny reż. Grzegorz Tomczak, wyk. Polska 1988 01:35 Seans sensacji 01:40 Seans sensacji Hazardziści - film kryminalny reż. Mieczysław Waśkowski, wyk. Franciszek Trzeciak, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Witold Pyrkosz Polska 1975 03:20 Seans sensacji Stary kowboj - film animowany reż. Witold Giersz, wyk. Polska 03:35 Seans sensacji Szmery - film dokumentalny reż. Jacek Skalski, wyk. Polska 1988 Hallmark 06:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 07:45 Alicja w krainie czarów - film fantasy reż. Harry Harris, wyk. Natalie Gregory, Sheila Allen, Scott Baio, Steve Allen, Ernest Borgnine, Beau Bridges, Lloyd Bridges USA 1986 10:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 1 USA 2000 11:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 2000 12:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 2000 13:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 4 USA 2000 14:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 2000 15:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 2000 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Wspólny dom - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael Tuchner, wyk. Ann-Margret, Matthew Settle, Hunter Tylo, Shailene Woodley USA 2004 20:00 Nawiedzona - thriller reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Kim Raver, Sharon Bajer, Niamh Wilson, Marina Stephenseon Kerr USA 2005 22:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:00 Moja własna ojczyzna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mira Nair, wyk. Naveen Andrews, Ellora Patnaik, Marisa Tomei, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 01:00 Nawiedzona - thriller reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Kim Raver, Sharon Bajer, Niamh Wilson, Marina Stephenseon Kerr USA 2005 03:00 Oddział duchów - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/8 Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:00 Projekt Kronos - film SF reż. William Malone, wyk. Dana Ashbrook, Ed O'Neill, Marshall Bell, Audie England USA 1995 Comedy Central 07:00 Zdrówko - serial odc. 526 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:25 Zdrówko - serial odc. 301 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 07:50 Zdrówko - serial odc. 302 reż. Rick Beren, Andy Ackerman, USA 1982 08:15 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1602 08:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1603 09:05 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1604 09:40 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1605 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 306 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 12:05 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 501 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 12:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 502 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 121 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 122 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 201 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 503 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 504 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 202 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 203 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 505 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:15 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 506 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 16:40 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 507 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 17:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 112 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 113 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 114 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 115 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 116 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:15 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 305 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 19:45 Moja rodzinka - serial odc. 306 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 20:10 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally - komedia romantyczna reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby USA 1989 22:00 South Park - serial odc. 308 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial odc. 309 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial odc. 310 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 150 00:00 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:25 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 606 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:50 Sexy Cam 01:15 Frasier - serial odc. 519 USA 1999 01:45 Frasier - serial odc. 520 USA 1999 02:15 Frasier - serial odc. 521 USA 1999 02:30 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 107 03:15 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 150 AXN 07:15 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 08:10 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 09:05 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 173 Australia 2001 10:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 174 Australia 2001 10:55 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 USA/Kanada 2001 11:50 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2001 12:45 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 3 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 13:40 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 14:35 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 173 Australia 2001 15:30 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 174 Australia 2001 16:25 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 USA 2003 17:20 Robinsonowie 8: Plejada gwiazd - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 USA 2003 18:15 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 2004 19:10 ReGenesis 2 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 2004 20:05 Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 22:00 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 2004 00:00 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2005 00:55 Klątwa upadłych aniołów - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, Wlk. Brytania 2004 01:50 Medium 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2005 02:45 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2005 03:40 Zabójcze umysły 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2005 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 111 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 111 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 111 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 20 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Ślepy zaułek - film kryminalny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo, Mekhi Phifer USA 1995 23:45 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2000 00:35 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas - serial kryminalny odc. 17 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:30 Ślepy zaułek - film kryminalny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Harvey Keitel, John Turturro, Delroy Lindo, Mekhi Phifer USA 1995 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 3 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 2 - serial SF odc. 20 Kanada 1997 22:00 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 23:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 2002 00:25 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 - serial SF odc. 11 USA 2002 01:15 Pociąg widmo - horror SF reż. Turi Meyer, wyk. Barry Corbin, Todd Bridges, Steven Brand, Kellie Brothersen USA 2005 National Geographic 08:00 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 08:30 Ogólne szaleństwo - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:00 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów - film dokumentalny 10:30 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Podobne do nas: Adopcja - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Mikrosafari: W krainie insektów - film dokumentalny 13:30 Za kulisami: Mikrosafari - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Ukryte zagrożenie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Na ratunek: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Tragedia w domu towarowym - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Loch Ness - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Pod obserwacją - film dokumentalny 23:00 Uprzedzić terrorystów - film dokumentalny 00:00 Na ratunek: Lawina - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Titanic - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:25 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Edowa sześćdziesiątka - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby-Doo na wyspie Zombi - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Goryl - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Empire State Building/Wydobycie miedzi - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Myśliwiec/Baseball/Samochód sportowy - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 18:00 Rewolucja iPodów - film dokumentalny 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Kolejka górska - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Pytania, które trzeba zadać - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Na miejscu zbrodni: Kara dla ściganego - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Walka z nowotworem gigantem - film dokumentalny 00:00 O krok od śmierci: Zaginiony na morzu - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy horror: Czarownice - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Masakra na dworze królewskim w Nepalu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Chip kontra George - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Samochody sportowo-użytkowe - film dokumentalny Planete 05:45 Alpy: Olbrzymy z Valle d'Aosta - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/8 06:15 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Sto tysięcy wielbłądów i trzy tysiące szczurów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/12 06:45 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Chłód, kurz i miny - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/12 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tajemnicze lasy Borneo - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/28 09:00 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Czerwone serce Australii - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/12 09:30 Motocyklem przez pustynie świata: Słone jeziora, wulkany, gejzery - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/12 10:05 Niebo pełne gwiazd - film dokumentalny 10:40 Moje hobby: Dziecko dżungli, Thut - strażnik świątyni - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Płacz, muzyka - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Rodzina, strach - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/15 12:20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Zmierzch dzikiego królestwa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/28 13:55 Alexandra David-Néel. Z Sikkimu do Tybetu - film dokumentalny 14:55 Rewolucja w grach wideo - film dokumentalny 16:45 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ludzie z głębi wieków - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/28 18:20 Imperium Brytyjskie w kolorze: Dziedzictwo - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. 19:15 Moje hobby: Yeye - miłośniczka karate, Kumba - twórca zabawek - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 19:50 Etruskowie - przodkowie Rzymian - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Portrety: Być Claudią Cardinale - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Portrety: Sophia Loren - filozofia kobiety - film dokumentalny 22:40 Drużyna gwiazd - film dokumentalny 00:15 Premiera. Seans Planete: Metadonia. Zerwać z nałogiem - film dokumentalny 01:20 Nie mówcie mojej mamie, że jestem w Kolumbii - film dokumentalny 02:15 Rewolucja - sposób użycia - film dokumentalny 03:15 Dziecięca odyseja: Madera - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/26 03:45 Dziecięca odyseja: Wyspy Kanaryjskie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/26 Fox Life 08:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Zamiana żon, Część II USA 2003 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Ocalić Grace USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 15, Kiedy cię nie było reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 1 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 20, Niespodzianka USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lalki i lalki USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 2, Ukryte marzenia USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Pierwsze zadanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Pamięć przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 6, Kłamstwa, zegarek i garderoba Francja 2006 15:30 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Bez walk i waśni reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 16:25 Gotowe na wszystko 3 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Nie dopóki tu jestem reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 17:20 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Sześć dni Część 1 USA 2005 18:15 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Sześć dni Część 2 USA 2005 19:10 Hope i Faith 2 - serial komediowy odc. 21, Lunch szkolny USA 2003 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 21, Konkurencja USA 1998 20:05 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 3, Wizje Ally USA 2000 21:00 Czas na Briana 2 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Sekretni kochankowie reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, USA 2005 21:55 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 5, Przepływ pieniędzy reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Nagła zmiana ról USA 2003 23:40 Ally McBeal 3 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Gorąca fala USA 2000 00:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 2, Brzask nowego dnia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zamiana reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści miłosne - serial romans odc. 7 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 10:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - kwalifikacje w klasie 250cc 10:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - trening w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Paryżu 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Paryżu 13:00 Żeglarstwo Inside Alinghi - podsumowanie 13:30 Żeglarstwo 13:45 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 1. dzień 17:00 Rajdy samochodowe International Rally Challenge w Belgii - 2. dzień 17:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 18:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Tatiana's World - magazyn tenisowy 18:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Eastbourne (Wielka Brytania): Mecz finałowy 20:30 Boks Walka o pas federacji WBA-EBA w Bilbao (Hiszpania)-waga średnia: Ruben Diaz - Levan Shonia 23:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 23:45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:30 Lekkoatletyka Zawody Pucharu Europy w Monachium - 1. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 09:00 Trailer Fabulous 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 16:00 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 16:30 Państwo bardzo młodzi - program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 17:30 Mafia w Hollywood - reality show 18:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 MTV Club - hity klubowych parkietów 22:00 MTV Vaults Outkast - reportaż o grupie 22:30 Za kulisami teledysku: Touch the sky' Kanye West - jak się kręci teledyski 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Ocenzurowana Rodzina Osbourne'ów - reality show 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 17:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 18:00 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha 21:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider TCM 06:50 San Francisco - melodramat reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Jeanette MacDonald, Jack Holt USA 1936 08:55 Scaramouche - film przygodowy reż. George Sidney, wyk. Stewart Granger, Eleanor Parker, Janet Leigh, Mel Ferrer USA 1952 10:50 Siedem wcieleń dr. Lao - film fantasy reż. George Pal, wyk. Tony Randall, Barbara Eden, Arthur O'Connell, John Ericson USA 1964 12:30 Bitwa pod dnem oceanu - thriller SF reż. Montgomery Tully, wyk. Kerwin Mathews, Robert Ayres, Peter Arne, Vivienne Ventura Wlk. Brytania 1967 14:00 Casablanca - melodramat reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Ingrid Bergman, Claude Rains, Paul Henreid USA 1942 15:40 Sklep za rogiem - komedia romantyczna reż. Ernst Lubitsch, wyk. James Stewart, Margaret Sullavan, Frank Morgan, Sara Haden USA 1940 17:25 Przeminęło z wiatrem - melodramat reż. Victor Fleming, wyk. Vivien Leigh, Clark Gable, Leslie Howard, Olivia De Havilland USA 1939 21:00 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 22:40 Ulica Nadbrzeżna - melodramat reż. David Ward, David S. Ward, wyk. Nick Nolte, Debra Winger, Audra Lindley, Frank McRae USA 1982 00:45 Umarli w butach - western reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Anthony Quinn, Arthur Kennedy USA 1941 03:00 Benny i Joon - komediodramat reż. Jeremiah S. Chechik, wyk. Aidan Quinn, Johnny Depp, Mary Stuart Masterson, Julianne Moore USA 1993 04:40 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Frances Rafferty, Bob Stanton USA 1945 Zone Europa 08:00 Obłok nad Gangesem - dramat reż. Gábor Dettre, wyk. Zoltán Ternyák, Ildikó Tóth, Anikó Sáfár, Miklós Székely B., Ferenc Borbiczky, Ádám Rajhona, Lajos Kovács, Júlia Nyakó Węgry 2002 10:35 Czarodziejska miłość - dramat muzyczny reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Antonio Gades, Cristina Hoyos, Laura del Sol, Juan Antonio Jiménez, Emma Penella, La Polaca, Gómez de Jerez, Enrique Ortega Hiszpania 1986 12:25 Kraina głuchych - dramat kryminalny reż. Waleri Todorowski, wyk. Czulpan Kamatowa, Dina Korzun, Maksim Sukanow, Nikita Tjunin, Aleksandr Jatsko, Aleksandr Gorbunow, Paweł Pajmalow, Siergiej Juszkiewicz Rosja/Francja 1998 14:30 Wyścig - film akcji reż. Andrea Strand, wyk. Paul Nicholls, Andrew Lee Potts, Massimo Ghini, Sienna Miller, Mathieu Carriere, Denis Lawson. Ruben i Ralph mieszkają na przedmieściach Londynu Wlk.Brytania 2000 16:15 Syreny - komediodramat reż. John Duigan, wyk. Hugh Grant, Tara Fitzgerald, Sam Neill, Elle Macpherson, Portia de Rossi, Kate Fischer, Pamela Rabe, Ben Mendelsohn, John Polson, Mark Gerber, Julia Stone, Ellie MacCarthy, Vincent Ball, John Duigan, Australia/ Wlk. B 17:55 Plac Vendome - dramat reż. Nicole Garcia, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Emmanuelle Seigner, Jacques Dutronc Francja 1998 20:00 Salon filmowy - Jamie Chavarri: Tango dla dwojga - melodramat reż. Jaime Chávarri, wyk. Raúl Brambilla, Carlos Carella, Lidia Catalano, Vera Czemerinski, Ulises Dumont, Juan Echanove, Darío Grandinetti, Virginia Innocenti, Cecilia Milone, Ramón Rivero, Rafael Rojas, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Hiszpania/ 22:00 Zostawić Las Vegas - dramat reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Elisabeth Shue, Julian Sands, Richard Lewis, Steven Weber, Kim Adams, Emily Procter USA/ Francja 1995 00:00 Obsesja zazdrości - film erotyczny reż. Gilbert Pop, wyk. Philippe Visconti, Tiffany Hopkins, Estelle Desange, Lyncia, Vincent Lefranc Francja 2004 01:40 Piękna szwagierka - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Koranie, Mike, Allen, Anais, Oana, Marian Francja 2003 02:30 Plac Vendome - dramat reż. Nicole Garcia, wyk. Catherine Deneuve, Jean-Pierre Bacri, Emmanuelle Seigner, Jacques Dutronc Francja 1998 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 82 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 83 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Zaślepienie - serial odc. 25 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 116 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 117 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 118 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Carlom Izquierdo, Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Zakochani - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Pablo Echarri, Nancy Duplaa, Hector Alterio, Pablo Rago, Natalia Verbeke Argentyna 2002 18:00 Miłość i przemoc - serial odc. 126 reż. Jose Alcalde, Jose Manuel Carvajal, Wenezuela 2005 19:00 Tak jak w kinie - telenowela odc. 245 reż. Antulio Jimenez Pons, Meksyk 2001 20:00 Kiedy będziesz moją - telenowela odc. 238 reż. Rafael Gutierrez, Meksyk 2001 21:00 Fortuna i miłość - telenowela odc. 149 reż. Gaita Aragona, Diana Alvarez, Argentyna 2002 22:00 Soledad - telenowela odc. 195 reż. Danny Gavidia, Peru 2000 23:00 Polowanie na milionera - telenowela odc. 63 reż. Aldo Salvini, Antonio Vega, Wenezuela/ Peru 2001 00:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 10 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 01:00 To jest życie: Nowe życie - serial odc. 26 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 40 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 41 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 42 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 43 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 44 Kolumbia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku